A figment Of Reality
by SydneyKate
Summary: 16 year old Sydneykate finds that she can make her favorite Anime characters appear. But what happens when the ones whom appear want to do things there way, especially Bakura who is planning to take over the real world.
1. Old Enemy

  


No, I do not own any of the following Character's who will be mentioned in upcoming chapters; Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Tristan, Sakura,(There might be more)

  


_ '" What if the only way you saw the world was with the people you believe in the most, Your favorite Anime Chara_cter's, and it was all right because no body but you knew. Then one day, everything you imagine starts to become real, not just to you, but everyone else... "'

  


'" Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy, Furu-Tsu no you ni Tasty" ' blared my head-phones. I nodded my head and occasionally would create wave effects with my hands. "HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled, lifting one side of the phones up. "ah... what , what????" I jumped, for I was sure no one was there before. I turned to face the walking corpse. " It's nice of you to join us on planet Earth!!!" rambled my x-friend, Emaline. "What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, pissed off, pointing around to the empty and abandoned grave-yard. "Davis and I came here to have a picnic, so move it!" she demanded, raising a hand to me. " i don't think..." I paused and looked at the tombstone "Mr. Crocker will be having tea with you today. Why don't you come back some other time, like never..." I spoke cooly, trying to keep the red on my face to a minimal. She pushed me backwards, and I fell off the stones. "That's it you little bitch" I cried out, wiping the tears from my face. I might be able to play strong, but I am a sensitive person, and she knew it. I took out my soda bottle and started to shake it. She glanced at the motion and put her arms out, waving them downward. "put the crème soda down Kate, and no one gets hurt." she said sarcastically, citing what everyone else says and adding her own pathetic flavor to it. " Yo, Em.!" I heard some one call out below. "Aww... you were serious about having a picnic with Davis." I nodding in his direction. Emaline face downward " Kate... ???" 

"What???"

"I hope YOU CAN FLY!!!" Emaline screamed toward me, bracing herself, trying to push me off the steep hill on which the stone was set upon. "What the fuck's you issue!?" I yelled, trying to push her back.

"I know you, don't play around with my mind, you always belittled me, I know you still like Davis..." with that , I cocked and eye brow and then was pushed down the hill. Right before I was about to scream, my face met with a pine tree , and knocked me out.

  


* * * * **Wake/Sleep-State *** * * *

" Hey, are you all right?" a strong lingering voice questioned. I glanced up. "Seto Kaiba???" I stared at him. He nodded and bowed his head "You're hurt, we have to get you to a hospital" He leaned forward to stand up.

"Where are you going???" 

"Do you trust me?" he questioned, looking down.

"I... I guess..." I stammered.

"Then trust me, and don't ask anymore questions"

I closed my eyes, giving into my dizziness and Seto could be heard walking off in the distance.

* * * * **End Wake/Sleep-State *** * * * 

  


"Kate... are you all right???" echoed a drowned out voice. "Kaiba?" I questioned with strain in my voice. "You bum!" the voice laughed. A smile spread over my lips. "Chibi-chan!" I exclaimed out loud. "So, having lovey dovey dreams are we?" she paused giving me a minute to make up a come-back. "Ugh. wha???" I questioned dumbfounded. "Oh!!!! Kaiba!!!" she moaned in a voice, trying to imitate what I must have said in my dream. "Very funny meadow muffin." I laughed and rolled over. 'I'm in the grave yard, does that mean Emaline really pushed me??? That bitch...' I thought and checked back on Theo (Chibi) to see if she was going to say anything. I looked around, "Hey, I'm on the complete other side of the cemetery!" I yelled in surprise. "What do you mean?" Theo questioned.

"You know Emaline, right?"

"Yep" Theo shook her head.

"She pushed me off the hill."

"The hill?"

"Yeah, the one with all the pine trees..."

"Oh... !" she stared at my face... "That explains it"

"Explains what?" I whined. Theo reached into her little bag, pulling out a little mirror that had a little clip, keeping it closed (Very Little). She posed it in front of my face, backing away as I thrashed forward ripping out of her hand. " my face?!" I said as I tapped the bruise. I got up enraged with (what else?) anger. 'She's going down...." I stomped as I headed for the hill.

  



	2. I'm Hungry

**3rd person P.O.V.**

SydneyKate continued to the hill dragging Theo, who was whining the whole up. When the two got to the top of the hill, both were in shock. Everything was everywhere and it looked like it had been burnt. Theo looked around, leaving Kate's side (Kate is short for SydneyKate "long story, short word"). "Where's Emaline and Davis?" Theo asked, breaking the silence. Kate shrugged and lifted up a rock out of sarcasm "Not under here."

Theo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Maybe we should go... then call her house, maybe they're home??..." "Yeah, they might have had an accident, you know.... went to light a candle, accidentally LIT A FLAME-THROWER... Happens all the time, welcome to Taunton!" SydneyKate trailed off, more focused on being sarcastic than helpful. `` I Think you two should go`` whispered a voice in SydneyKate's head. She closed her eyes ''God, I have got to stop talking to myself!' With that mental note in her mind, they agreed to go home and call Emaline's house.

**Theo's P.O.V.**

The walk seemed to take forever. We cured our minds with some 50 cent cherry pies and Cow Tales (mmmm, cow tales!). Looking over into Kate's eyes, I notice she was so... withdrawn. "Chi???" I asked her, but no reply. I continued to walk with her, then glanced forward "Chi????!!!!" I said in alarm as Kate walked right into a telephone pole. "Were you going to tell me that was there?" Kate said crabbily. "It just, popped up!" I laughed, assuring her she was fine, and she, returning my smile. 

"Finally..." I stretched out and yawned. It was 3 hours later and 13 miles, but we finally reached home. " I'm hungry..." Kate groaned looking through the cabinets. "Again, you just ate like, 5 minutes ago" a stranger's voice commented softly, consumed in its own amusement. I glanced around, and stared blankly at Kate 'Did she just hear that???' I wondered. "Umm... Kate? Did you hear... ahhh, something?" I questioned, hoping I wasn't going insane. " That would be my stomach." She replied, and continued her life search for food. "Well... It says you ate 5 minutes ago" I said, thinking the thought was all mine. But when I opened my eyes from a giant smile, they met Kate's pale face. "You, heard it?" She questioned, shaken. "Yeah, I asked you, Mememto?" (Latin=remember). 

  


**SydneyKate's P.O.V. **

  


Maybe I was going crazy and Theo was going with me. Or maybe I said it out loud, not realizing it. "Kate... whose voice was that?" she questioned, fully absorbed it the topic. "It sounded like ..." I paused, 'no, it couldn't be' "Maybe it was Derick" I nodded happily, then felt the sudden erge to throw-up. "Augh, maybe it was derick!" She Bursted out , sticking her finger to her opened mouth. "Don't do that, it makes me want to gag" I responded distressed, my stomach threatening to turn. I stopped my search for food, and went around shutting blinds and locking doors. 

After we both finished our rounds, we sat down in the living room. Every shade of tan played on each other, some how blending together. I turned to her "So, now that we're both insane, let's eat." She motioned to hit me, but just pushed me back. 

"I'm tired." She moaned. "Me to" I complied. I reached over and put my C.D. Player on full blast, the head phones blaring, the words were inaudible to Theo, so I sang out loud with the song, gently;

"Kawaita Sakebi Ga 

Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu

Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na

Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru

Boku Wo Shinjite Sakasou Just Take My Heart

Sakesou Jisei Wa Tsuzuiteku..."

  


"What does that mean", a very tired, half-asleep Theo questioned, so I sang the translation in tune ;

"A yell of thirst,

as if piecing the depression-filled heart.

I want to invite you to see this world with me.

Inside dreams are answers which no one else has.

You can Trust me,

Just Take My Heart,

This Journey continues." I finished softly, letting myself to the floor and grabbing a pillow. "Night My Lady" I spoke softly as I lay my heard. " Night Madam" she replied. "Hey! I know what that means.... " I yelled out from my rested state. "Not in that way. The good Madam, not the bad one." she explained , trying to defend her words as her eyes lay closed. I grunted, and went to sleep.

  


  


  


Liz:The story is slow, I will admit, But! It will go somewhere... I hope. Any way, I just want to say the song in this chapter is from Yu-Gi-Oh!, A Yell of Thirst.

SydneyKate: I hope so.... This is so........ lllllooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!

Liz: well... no one seems to mind, besides you, and you don't count!

SydneyKate: *Eye appears on forehead* You're going to regret saying that...

Liz: Oh ...Shit! *Paralyzed with fear*

Theo: Holds giant mushroom in front of Liz. *Giant Mushroom blocks SydneyKate's attack and fires it back at herself*

SydneyKate: Gulp!

Liz: *Hugs Theo*

Theo: Liz... I can't...*Gasp*, Breathe...

Liz: Oh...sorry... just trying to hug you...

Theo: Then why are your hands around my neck....*Grins*

Liz: Sorry *Shrinks and hides in a shell*


	3. Fly By

Theo went home after we woke up and I crawled up the stairs into bed. " I wonder who the hell that was" I spoke out loud to my hamster (Jolinar), who was on the opposite side of the room.

" Bye Bye Bye, Bye-Bye, I don't want to make it tough, I just wanna tell ya that I've" sired my alarm. I jumped up quickly and sighed "HAD ENOUGH!!!" I went down stairs. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, stretched, got dressed and made it just in time for my bus. I ran halfway up the street chasing it, but, no luck, she was gone. Knowing my mother was in a horrible mood, asking for a ride was out of the question. "ahhh shit" I complained, throwing my hat to the ground, quickly picking it back up off the pavement. Then, out of nowhere, a blinding light appeared and a key fell from 'the sky???' I questioned, looking up, only to be hit with bird poop. "aww, yuck, right in my eye!I'm gonna get some disease or grow feathers. I wiped my eye with the hand that I had the key in. It glittered in the sunlight, and then shined blue. "What the hell do they put in cereal bars?" I held up the wrapper and skimmed through.

I waited outside in the backyard till everyone had left the house. It was 7:30 and i had a half hour to figure out how to get to school. 'oh well, I'll explain it to my mom when she gets back' i shrugged and put the T.V. on. I smiled, it was Card Captors, my favorite show. I watch in curiosity as Sakura held out a key and spun around to reveal a staff. I held up the key that was still in my hand. 'It's matches' i thought as I pictured that some little kid must have gotten it from its parents and through it at me from the car. 'I hate my life' I uttered plainly. I tossed the key up to catch it when it came back, but it didn't. "What the ...???" I questioned as key stayed in mid-air, floating and glowing. A card came flying out of nowhere and seemed to have binded to the key, which now was a staff with wings. My jaw dropped "Oh! My Goddess!!!" I said (yes, like the show "Oh! My Goddess")

After about debating whether or not I should grab it, me fearing it would explode or something, went against my logical judgment (hide under the bed till it went away) and grabbed it. "OK!" I commented, trying to keep cool about it. "How does Sakura do it???" I thought hard. I mounted it, and it flew forward, right out the living room window. "My mom's gonna kill me" I cried out, the glass still stinging my face. I was cut everywhere, and was worried my kitties were going to escape. 

'Where was this thing taking me? Why did I touch it? Am I dreaming? God! My crouch hurts, I need a saddle for this.' were all my thoughts. I screamed as the air whipped past me, heading completely downward. I held my hat on and my screams became laughs. I could see my bus from here. "I'm gonna crash" I yelled to warn everyone, but no one seemed to hear. 'It's a dream. No! A nightmare.' i thought as I pulled along side the bus. Everyone stared at me, so to keep myself from being known, I kept my face forward. 

I flew near the front window and looked it. "Theo" I waved. She turned her head and waved and looked forward. Then, her eyes sprung open and she stared completely in awe. My staff went faster as if rushing to get me where ever I was going. 

I landed in the middle of the corn field (my school is an aggie school). The staff disappeared and all that remained was a key. I grasped and ran to the school. Apparently the bus hadn't gotten there yet and no one noticed my hair completely wind blown and my skin cut. 

Racing to the bathroom to get cleaned up, I managed to get there undetected. I washed my face and wetted my hair down. 'God I look like Dakota (36 year old horse/pony/mule)' I commented in my head and left for my English class.


	4. The Art of the Pink Stick

Liz:Chibi helped me on this Chapter, seeing as how she didn't want me writing about her unless she approved *plots evilly* 

SydneyKate: *hits Liz upside the head* I do the evil plotting Hikari!

Liz: 'bitch'

SydneyKate: I heard that * attempts to kill Liz*

Liz: *hides*

  


I took my seat in class. 'It's the beginning of the day and I look like shit!' I thought loudly in my head, still pulling glass out of my knuckles. I felt a tap on my shoulder ( everyone taps me) and spun around. It was Chibi, wide-eyed and on the verge of screaming. " What was that?" she said loud enough to alert near-by classmates. I waved my hand in front of my face (settle down wave *hard to explain*) " I don't know what you are talking about..." "I saw you flying on a pink stick" she leaned in and whispered, seeing a few eyes dart our way. "Oh, that! I can explain!" I said calmly, scratching the back of my head. "Really? You can really explain to me why on Earth you were flying on a pink stink? What, did the magical pink stick fairy just stop in and give it to you?" she cracked a smile, ensuring me that I had a slight, remote chance of her not pounding the living daylight out of me with questions. "Ummm... not exactly, you see, I..." Mr. Mendonsa came into the room and told everyone to be quiet. "Meet me at horse barn at 2:30" I whispered ( I go to an Aggie school, yes! There is a horse barn, cow barn, etc...). Theo nodded and the day extended.

'Where is she?' Theo asked herself, wondering if she had fallen off-her-rocker (gone crazy). In the field behind the horse barn, a swift movement caught her eye. She glanced over quickly, but saw nothing. Then, looking up, she saw me flying straight for her. "I think I got the hang of this" I chanted proudly, only to fly into the fence. Theo ran quickly over to me. "Ha ha, I have conquered the art of the pink stick." I laughed, apparently unharmed. " Theo picked the stick up and whacked me over the head "What were you thinking? You don't have a helmet" she paused " You don't even have your drivers permit"She smirked quickly and asked "So, how does it work?" I mounted it, and had her hold onto my shoulders ( I got smart about the whole stick hurting crotch thing, and wrapped lots of duck tape around it during math ). I counted to three and we kicked up off the ground. Theo screamed and nearly fell off the side. " You're gonna get me killed" she yelled. The pink staff glew a bright light and disappeared. As we both fell helplessly from the sky, screaming to the tops of our lungs, we managed to land on something hard, besides the ground.

" It's a dragon!" Theo yelled over to me, incase I missed the flapping wings, long neck, or tail. " No Shit SHERLOCK!" I replied loudly. It was almost impossible to hear anything over the noise. I glanced up at Theo 'My god, she looks a little stress.' Theo and I clung onto the blue scales, sliding left to right when ever a turn was made. 

We landed at the Bird Sanctuary. " You are a freak!" Theo yelled, falling face first into the shallow marsh. "Look! It's not my fault, I didn't do this." I tried to explain. She got up out of the muck and wiped her face. She cocked an eyebrow "I think you have something to do with it. Is that, or is that not A Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Looking up, I realized I might have something to do with it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Yami. I opened my eyes and standing there was... was... was Theo, who was well aware of what I had just tried to achieve. She giggled "You can't even control it." "We'll I guess I'll let you borrow my Aria comics." she drifted off into the thought of the characters becoming real. I smiled at her, at least she wasn't mad. "Uh, Theo?" I questioned. "Yes?" she broke out of her trance. " You wont tell anyone, will you?" I faced her, my smile fading. No matter how much I always kidded around, I always thought of every negative possible outcome. She put out her arm, and my hand embraced hers, we shook on it. We glanced at the 100 story light-blue dragon towering over us. "What about him?" Theo pointed. The dragon seemed to digitize at that exact moment and amounted into nothing. A card floated softly down, and fell onto the ground. Theo picked it up and handed it to me. We turned around and walked home.

  


  


***I know, I know! It's short. But hey, it's pretty good, and weird... Anyway, I have to thank Chibi-chan for helping me. She gave me some good ideas and even gave me some lines directly. *Hugs Chibi****


	5. Ira Ira Suru Bakura

" Wake up you waste of skin!" someone snapped in the dead of night. I shot straight up. "What? Who the hell is that?" I asked out in the dark. The only reply I got was 

a stuffed-animal at my face. "Are you trying to wake everyone up you imbusol?" the voice asked harshly. As my eyes adapted to the dark, I could see the outline of the figure. From the voice I could tell it was a male and from what I could make out he was tall, slender and had white hair. 'White hair?' I asked myself, as white hair was VERY unusual. "What's so strange about it?" The voice questioned. I came back out of my thinking state of mind and stared at the semi-silhouette. "Are you always this slow?" he said mockingly. I sent him a death glare and apparently he could see it. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I sighed in relief as it seemed to die down. " Who the hell are you?" I questioned, ready to beat the shit out of him, as I was fully aware that he was responsible for the sharp pain pulsating in the back of my skull. " As amusing your stupidity is, I have a few questions of my own. So, if you don't mind, Shut up." He emphasized "shut up". I sweat dropped *Anime Style*. 

"Where am I?" he asked, I could now hear some concern in his voice. He looked up, now at the end of my bed, the light catching his chocolate brown eyes. I got up from my sitting-down state. "Ba...ku...ra? You're Bakura?" I laughed, he was one of my favorite characters. I went to touch his shoulder "Don't Touch Me..." every word laced with venom, he even appeared to be ready to strike. 'That's my Bakura' I sung in my head. I was completely willing to put up with him 'He is evil, that's why I liked him!' Bakura seemed to sigh heavily at the thought. 'Hold on, the THOUGHT?' I questioned inwardly. "You're reading my mind." I said quite upset. "Not much to read, you're pathetic." he laughed. "Well, I'm not as all knowing as you!" I paused "You are after all like 3000 years old. That's old, maybe you should take a nap, Cranky." I finished. I wasn't even being sarcastic, I was serious. His eyes widened "Old or not, I still have the power to destroy you." "Go right ahead, the second I die, you wont be here anymore." I said cooly, begging to God he wasn't going to go through with it. "How do you figure?" He asked curiously, though making it seem he knew it all anyway. "I have this all figured out" I took a breath "I'm delirious, the second you 'Kill me', I'll snap out of this, and I'll wake up in bed or in the hospital, out of a coma." I laid back, That's the only logical explanation for this all. 'There is no way in hell that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew around unnoticed.' I thought. The Millennium Item around Bakura's neck glowed, he seemed to have sensed something. His eyes returned up to face me "A Blue Eyes White Dragon?" a smirk spread over his lips " If you think you went around unnoticed, maybe you should see something." He put his hand to my forehead and closed his eyes. 

  


*Vision*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here on video tape we have special footage of what appears to be a dragon. A young couple shot it while bird watching in the city of Taunton. No one knows if the footage is real, but forensic investigator's are trying to identify two people who appear to be riding the creature and are at the scene are looking for clues. In further news..."

The black haired lady trailed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I opened my eyes only to find my nose an inch away from Bakura's 'I forgot his Millennium Item could pick up on radio signals.' While I shrugged off the distance between my face and Bakura's, he seemed to be dwelling on it. He pushed himself back "Apparently I have some connection to you, I doubt I am the only one. I wonder, If you can summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon, then perhaps you could summon other creatures as well." I narrowed my eyes and turned my head. I knew exactly what he was thinking 'There is no way I am helping this maniac, regardless of how cute he is.' He laughed evilly (as if there was any other way) "You. You will help me." "About that..." I paused, wondering how to brake the news to the psychotic spirit "I can't control it." The news only seemed to please him more "If I control you, I am quite sure I 'will' control it." A light appeared in from the floor, it seemed to swirl in a vortex. Arising from the light seemed to be 'Yami' I thought in relief. 


End file.
